El bastardo suicida y su senpai
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Ral-senpai es la chica más bella y popular del instituto Karanese. Sin embargo, Eren, el nuevo estudiante, no puede evitar notar que es algo solitaria. Y pronto descubrirá el por qué. [Regalo de cumpleaños para WhiteRabbit21 del Foro Cuartel General de Trost]


Descargo de responsabilidad:® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama.

 _Para WhiteRabbit21_ _, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 _ **El bastardo suicida y su senpai**_

Ral-senpai era una chica popular. Inteligente, bonita y amable. Todos la amaban, los profesores la elogiaban, sus compañeros de clase la respetaban, y unos cuantos estudiantes —y al menos una de las chicas— estaban enamorados de ella.

Sin embargo, el día blanco era un día solitario para ella, donde pese a su popularidad, no había recibido un solo chocolate en años. Concretamente, desde que entró a estudiar en aquella institución, sólo que ella no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Y, por supuesto, había un motivo para que ningún chico se hubiese atrevido a obsequiarle un chocolate en aquel día especial.

—Una vez, un chico de segundo año le escribió una carta, ¡y al otro día desapareció! ¡No se le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces! —narraba en voz baja un estudiante a sus compañeros.

—¿Y escucharon lo de Izumi-san? —agregó otro susurrando también—. Estaba en una tienda comprándole los chocolates, y al otro día llegó a clases con la nariz rota y un brazo enyesado…

—Pobre Ral-senpai —se lamentó una chica de penúltimo año con auténtica compasión.

No muy lejos de allí, tomando su almuerzo sola, estaba la aludida. Y, aunque su rostro no demostraba nada fuera de lo normal, lucía muy solitaria, casi completamente aislada de todos los demás. Y de hecho, no había nadie sentado cerca de ella en un radio de dos metros.

Por supuesto que había un motivo para esto también.

Y tenía nombre y apellido.

Levi Ackerman.

El chico más popular y temido del colegio. Había una permanente aura oscura y peligrosa a su alrededor, casi visible. Su expresión facial siempre era distante y fría, su boca permanecía siempre en un rictus de seriedad, y sus ojos grises como el metal no parecían revelar nada. Su estatura, que apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta no engañaba a nadie, porque era perfectamente capaz de derribar oponentes mucho más grandes que él. Lo habían visto en educación física, mandando a volar bien lejos los balones de futbol, subir la cuerda sin ningún problema, hacer barras con un solo brazo, y hasta una vez noqueó a su amigo Oluo jugando voleibol.

Era… aterrador.

Había pocas personas que tenían la valentía de acercarse a Levi. Sus tres amigos: Eld, Gunter y Oluo; su única amiga, la bella Ral-senpai; y Hange Zoe, pero ella ya estaba bastante loca así que no cuenta.

Ser la única amiga de Levi había tenido un alto precio.

Ral-senpai podía ser bella, inteligente y popular, pero hasta que Levi siguiera a su lado, con su aterradora cara y oscura aura, nadie se le acercaría. O podrían terminar como Izumi-san y Asano-kun.

* * *

Petra no podía entenderlo. ¿Acaso había algo mal con ella?

Terminó su almuerzo en silencio, sintiéndose un poco decaída aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. Levantó la vista del asiento, encontrándose con el mismo escenario de siempre, ella en el centro del salón, y todos los demás estudiantes replegados a los extremos del aula como si fuera la peste.

Realmente debía haber algo mal con ella.

Al principio no había sido así. Rápidamente se había vuelto popular, hizo amigas y sus compañeros de clase siempre intentaban llamar su atención. Al caminar por los pasillos le saludaban, y cuando iba a la cafetería no faltaba quien le ofreciera algo. No sufría de complejo de superioridad, desde luego, sino que había recibido toda esa atención con tímida gratitud.

Así había sido hasta más o menos la mitad de su primer año escolar, cuando conoció a Levi Ackerman, quien cursaba un año más que ella. Nadie comprendía que unió a una chica tan linda con alguien tan gruñón y atemorizante, pero desde entonces se les veía juntos a menudo, y aunque en realidad sólo eran amigos, todos asumieron que el enano matón sentía algo por ella.

Y por eso nadie se le acercaba. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere ser estrangulado por Levi, o desaparecer, o terminar con la nariz y un brazo rotos?

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Hasta las chicas terminaron huyendo como moscas de ella, aterrorizadas por la presencia imponente del muchacho. Solamente Hange Zoe, la loca de turno de la escuela, había tenido las suficientes agallas no sólo de hacerse su amiga, sino de encarar a Levi y llamarlo por toda clase de apodos.

Enano gruñón.

Amargadito.

Grinch japonés.

Ravioli.

Leviciento.

Pulgarcito.

Cara de limón.

Sonrisa del año.

Maniático de la limpieza.

Sr. Limpiecito.

Espanta novios.

Hobbit.

Edward Elric.

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Farfapodo de dos patas.

Yarda.

Y un largo etcétera. Muchos se preguntaban cómo todavía seguía con vida, cuando Levi era de _mecha corta_.

Pero en fin, llámese suerte, misericordia divina o lo que sea, Hange había vivido lo suficiente como para hacerse amiga de Petra aunque no estudiaran juntas, y siempre la consolaba y trataba de animarla cuando la veía decaída.

—Oye, no te pongas así —le dijo en el baño de chicas, cuando la encontró disertando consigo misma sobre si acaso había algo malo con ella—, eres popular y todos te aman, sólo que… son muy tímidos.

—¡Pero mírame, soy una paria Hange! —sollozó.

—Vamos, ¿cómo podría haber algo mal contigo? Si hasta ese enano gruñón está ena… —se cortó allí, justo a tiempo antes de meter la pata— ejém, pues si hasta le caes bien a él, ¿cómo no le vas a car bien a los demás?

—Es sólo que… siento que todos huyen de mí —confesó ella en un hilo de voz.

—Nah, son ideas tuyas. Ya verás que tengo razón.

La campana sonó en ese momento, y las dos amigas se vieron obligadas a separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases. Hange se fue tarareando tranquilamente, mientras Petra todavía no se sentía muy convencida, pero agradecida por los intentos de su amiga de levantarle el ánimo.

* * *

—Chicos, denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero.

—¡Bienvenido! —saludaron todos de pie.

Eren dio un rápido "gracias", y fue a sentarse en el último asiento junto a la ventana.

Ser el estudiante nuevo sin duda iba a ser difícil, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, Mikasa y Armin, serían sus compañeros de clases. También estaba ese odioso chico Jean con quien solía pelear en el jardín de niños, pero si el cara de caballo le buscaba problemas, Eren estaba más que preparado para defenderse.

La primera clase resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, y quedó en salir después de clases con Armin, Mikasa, "la chica patata", Connie y Marco. El plan era ir por allí, a celebrar el regreso de Eren, con algo de karaoke, pasteles y juegos de video, como cualquier estudiante japonés haría.

Salía del aula cuando se topó con una visión gloriosa. Una hermosa chica salía de un salón, sosteniendo sus libros en la mano. Tenía el cabello de un fantástico tono naranja, y sus ojos eran grandes y del color de la miel. Era bajita, pero por su falda verde se notaba que era de preparatoria. Eren se le quedó mirando embobado, pensando en lo bonita que era. Tan concentrado estaba, que no notó las inútiles señales de advertencia que sus amigos trataron de hacerle.

Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie y Marco quedaron olvidados. Eren dio un paso al frente, y luego otro, y luego otro, hasta alcanzar a la solitaria muchacha. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, terminó ofreciéndose a cargar sus libros. Sorprendida por el desinteresado gesto, aceptó, sonriéndole agradecida.

Tal vez Hange tenía razón después de todo. Y este chico era prueba de ello.

* * *

—¿Entonces eres nuevo en la escuela? —preguntó, caminando con él a la salida.

—Sí —a Eren le sorprendió lo fácil que era hablar con ella—, mi familia acaba de mudarse.

—Bueno, bienvenido Eren —dijo ella con auténtica cordialidad—. Espero que el instituto Karanese te agrade.

—Gracias, Petra-san.

—De nada —sonrió ella. Ya casi llegaban a la salida—. Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme.

Eren asintió, viéndola alejarse para unirse a un cuarteto de chicos de último año. Uno era moreno, el otro rubio y alto, y el otro tenía el cabello como Jean. El último de ellos, el más bajo, tenía el cabello negro cortado al estilo militar, y había un aura atemorizante alrededor de él. Le dio una rápida mirada a Eren, pero en ese solo instante el chico sintió como si le vaciaran la sangre por completo y la remplazaran con hielo.

Aterrador. Absolutamente aterrador.

* * *

—Definitivamente eres un bastardo suicida —gruñó Jean al otro día.

Eren no entendió el comentario.

—Ya, déjalo, lo estás asustando —lo atajó Reiner seriamente.

—¿De qué rayos están hablando? —quiso saber Eren, pero la maestra entró en ese momento y tuvieron que callarse.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, y el asunto quedó olvidado. Y, cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Eren se encontró camino al aula de Ral-senpai, quien le había prometido el día anterior darle un tour por la escuela a la hora de la comida.

Cuando entró al salón, un frío silencio le dio la bienvenida.

—Ehm, ¿Petra-san?

La chica alzó la vista de su mesa, y sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Eren, ¡buen día! ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Bien, la profesora Nanaba es muy amable.

Un ahogado jadeo barrió el salón.

Eren y Petra ni cuenta se dieron, saliendo del salón charlando muy animadamente.

—Está loco —dijo Hitch con una mueca burlona.

—Es un completo suicida —silbó Anka negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto creen que dure? —apostó otro levantando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—Una semana —fue el pronóstico optimista de Marlo.

—Un día —propuso Ilse.

—Dos horas —esa fue Hitch.

* * *

—¡Vengan, no sean tímidos! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! —exclamaba en el patio del instituto Hange con un cartel gigante colgándole de los hombros y agitando una campañilla.

Los estudiantes se congregaban a su alrededor con interés, rápidamente participando en las apuestas.

—¡Treinta yenes a que dura dos días!

—¡Yo apuesto cincuenta a que lo mata hoy!

—¡Cien a que no pasa del almuerzo!

Las apuestas, por supuesto, rondaban a cuánto tiempo tardaría Levi en matar a Eren. Naturalmente, Eren, ni Petra, ni siquiera el mismo Levi sabían sobre esto.

Al menos, hasta ahora.

—Cuatro ojos apestoso, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

En lo que dura el parpadeo de un ojo el área estuvo despejada, dejando a Levi y Hange solos.

Simplemente daba demasiado miedo.

De un salto, Hange bajó del banquillo donde había estado parada, haciendo un puchero de desencanto.

—Vaya, tenías que llegar a arruinarlo como siempre enano gruñón —se quejó sacándose el cartel.

—Las apuestas están prohibidas y lo sabes —recordó Levi con seriedad.

Argh, vaya momento para acordarse de que era prefecto.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo Ravioli—Hange le guiñó un ojo—. Usaré el dinero para mi investigación, y eso es algo bueno.

Levi casi enarca una ceja pero resistió la tentación. En su lugar, prefirió ignorarla.

—¿Has visto a Petra?

Por mucho que deseara ganar dinero para su investigación, Hange no iba a acelerar la muerte de Eren, así que terminó encubriéndolo.

—No lo sé, debe estar almorzando sola de nuevo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que Levi descubriera que mentía —y vaya que era bueno detectando mentiras—, Hange se fue de allí a buscar más postores.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Ya había pasado por su salón, pero no la había encontrado allí y nadie fue capaz de decirle nada. Seguramente, si no se equivocaba, debía estar en la azotea comiendo sola como venía haciendo las últimas semanas.

Anteriormente, compartían la hora del almuerzo junto a Eld, Gunter y Oluo —y Hange para variar—, pero entre las evaluaciones de la escuela y el examen para entrar a la universidad que presentaría pronto, había dedicado casi todo su tiempo para estudiar. Incluso estaba usando sus horas de descanso en el trabajo y algunas horas de sueño para prepararse. Eld, Gunter y Oluo se encontraban en la misma situación, luchando por una importante beca que requería las notas más altas. En cuanto a Hange, estaba por completo dedicada a una investigación que todavía no lograba comprender. Por lo que, Petra había estado almorzando prácticamente sola desde que el trimestre comenzó.

Hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Levi subió hacia la azotea buscándola, pero no la encontró.

* * *

—Gracias por el recorrido, Petra-san —agradeció Eren ya de regreso.

—Por nada, ya sabes, puedes buscarme si necesitas algo —se despidió ella, regresando a su salón.

Eren se ruborizó un poco, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Sin duda Petra-san, o Ral-senpai, como todo el mundo la llamaba, era la persona más amable que había conocido. Era prefecta, y tenía las mejores notas de su clase lo que le había hecho acreedora de una importante beca escolar. También era muy bonita, y su voz dulce, y Eren se encontró preguntándose por qué entonces era tan solitaria.

Bueno, se dijo Eren, si ella no tenía amigos él podía tratar de ser su amigo. Había sido muy amable con él sin conocerlo, y si podía retribuírselo de algún modo, lo haría.

Sonriendo resueltamente ante su idea, Eren entró al salón de clases sin escuchar la sentencia que pesaba sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, está loco —murmuró Jean.

—Hoy sí lo matan —sentenció Ymir.

—¡Pobre Eren! —se compadeció Christa.

—Tranquilo, Eren. Yo te protegeré —dijo Mikasa en voz baja, protegida tras su bufanda.

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, y para sorpresa de todos, Eren había sobrevivido al mes. Levi no lo había matado todavía, y eso era un milagro en toda la extensión de la palabra. Izumi y Asano no duraron ni dos días, según los rumores.

Mientras, Eren había pasado los días en su nueva escuela con relativa tranquilidad. De vez en cuando almorzaba con Petra y Hange, y cuando alguna tarea se volvía difícil, Petra lo ayudaba. También había salido un par de veces con sus amigos, y Petra les acompañó una vez a la tienda de juegos de video, donde demostró ser buena en el _Mortal Kombat_.

En cuanto a Petra, estaba contenta de por fin tener un nuevo amigo, alguien respetuoso y amable que no salía corriendo con tan solo verla. Le contó lo sucedido a sus únicos amigos, quienes parecieron auténticamente contentos de su logro, aunque Levi no fue muy expresivo al respecto. Hange la felicitó y le dijo que eso era prueba de que no era una mala persona, ni una paria.

Sobre el resto de la escuela, estaban en ascuas sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Un estudiante nuevo había llegado y se había hecho amigo de la única chica a la que no debía acercarse. Era un secreto a voces, una verdad general. Ral-senpai era intocable. Definitivamente era un loco suicida, pero un loco suicida con agallas.

El día blanco estaba por llegar, marcando así un mes y una semana de la llegada de Eren al Instituto Karanese. La tradición indicaba que ese día los chicos le regalaran chocolates a las chicas, unos por cortesía al haber recibido chocolate en San Valentín, otros porque deseaban ser notados por esa chica "especial".

Eren preparó una bolsa por agradecimiento a la bella prefecta que le había guiado en sus primeros días en la escuela. Se la daría al finalizar el día, cuando salieran de clases, porque en el fondo le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de darle chocolates a una chica y que se pudiera malinterpretar. No era que estaba enamorado de ella, era bonita y le agradaba estar con ella, pero Eren no estaba del todo seguro de que se sentía de _ese_ modo hacia Ral-senpai. Por otro lado, si sus compañeros se enteraban de que le había llevado chocolates a una chica, una chica mayor, se burlarían sin piedad por el resto de su vida.

Eren no podría soportar semejante humillación, y, de cierta forma, su sentido de supervivencia había despertado lo suficiente para advertirle que a cierto estudiante de último año no le haría mucha gracia que ella recibiera chocolates de otro chico.

Sí, Eren tenía muchos motivos para esperar un tiempo prudente antes de entregar su regalo al día siguiente.

* * *

Levi estaba decidido. Era ahora o nunca.

Era su último año en la preparatoria, cuando el invierno acabara se graduaría y se iría lejos de allí. No la vería más, y aunque hablaran por teléfono o una de esas redes sociales que tanto revuelo habían causado, no sería lo mismo.

Su oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de la bella prefecta se perdería para siempre.

Así que, reuniendo su valor, se encaminó a la tienda de comestibles más cercana a su casa y escogió el mejor producto. No era para nada bueno cocinando, así que aseguró de leer en internet toda la información que pudo, y añadir esa información a las instrucciones que traía el empaque.

Entrando a la cocina —para el horror discreto de su madre—, se ciñó un delantal y puso manos a la obra.

* * *

—Vaya —jadeó asombrada—, ¿qué es esto?

—Es para ti —respondió escuetamente, apartando la cara para que no notara el ligero calor en su rostro.

Petra desató el nudo de la elegante caja, revelando el contenido: Un corazón de chocolate blanco, bordado con florituras —hechas por Kuchel— de chocolate negro.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Gracias _senpai_!

Tomado por sorpresa, Levi apenas pudo reaccionar. Con algo de renuencia, más por lo repentino del gesto que por otra cosa, correspondió el abrazo encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Entonces notó algo.

En el bolsillo de su mochila asomaba una bolsita de papel celofán con chocolates en su interior.

¿Acaso alguien se le había adelantado? ¿Era posible que finalmente había pasado? ¿Su peor pesadilla había terminado cumpliéndose?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, separándose.

Petra sacó la cosa infame del bolsillo.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? —Levi no dijo nada, empezando a sentir como su corazón se preparaba para romperse—. Me lo dio Eren, el chico del que te hablé —sonrió, agitando la bolsita—. Es un chico muy dulce, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, aún no lo conozco —respondió secamente, cosa que pasó desapercibida para ella.

—Oh, es cierto. Te lo presentaré después, te va a agradar. Está en la clase de tu prima, ¿sabías?

—No, no lo sabía —mintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía, había sido el mismo quien luchó con el director para que dejara a Eren en la misma clase de su amiga de la infancia.

—Sí, está con Mika-chan y Armin-kun, debe ser genial poder estudiar con tus mejores amigos —una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos, pero se fue rápidamente, y mordió el chocolate que le regaló Levi. Era un poco amargo, pero no dejó de sonreír—. Gracias por el chocolate, Levi-senpai. Está rico.

Tocó su mano y luego la retiró, pero para él fue un subidón de esperanza. Tal vez no la había perdido, después de todo.

—Petra —la detuvo del brazo antes de que entrara a su casa.

—¿Sí?

—Sal conmigo.

La caja vacía cayó al suelo.

* * *

—No había notado por qué nadie se le acercaba a Petra-san —confesó Eren.

—Pero ahora lo sabes. Y más te vale que mantengas tu distancia también —advirtió Oluo con aire de superioridad.

—¿Oluo qué estás haciendo? —era la voz de Petra. Venía acompañada de Levi, tomados discretamente de la mano—. Más te vale que no estés asustando a Eren.

—No, está bien, sólo me estaba contando algunas cosas —intervino Eren en gesto conciliador. Los últimos días había notado las discusiones que Petra tenía con Oluo a causa de sus actitudes, y no quería ser la causa de un nuevo altercado.

Oluo chasqueó la lengua. —Vaya confianza me tienes, Petra —se quejó, marchándose de allí.

—Oluo no te estaba molestando, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella tomando lugar a su lado. Levi se alejó discretamente, dejándolos para hablar a solas.

—No, en realidad no. Me estaba diciendo el por qué te la pasabas sola.

Petra levantó una ceja con verdadero interés.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Dijo que todos le tenían miedo a Levi-senpai y por eso no se te acercaban.

Las piezas encajaron, y la comprensión, después de tantos años, finalmente llegó.

Oh, así que había sido eso.

Había sido amiga de Levi desde su primer año en el Instituto Karanese. Y Levi, bueno, su presencia inspiraba un poco de miedo. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde entonces, por lo que toda la escuela debió asumir que tenían algo. Y nadie, por supuesto, quería ser quien desatara la ira de Levi Ackerman por intentar robarle a la novia…

—Dijo que desde lo de Izumi-san y Asano-kun nadie quiso terminar igual —relató Eren, tragando saliva ante la idea de que estuvo a un pelo de tener un destino similar. Suerte para él que el mismo día blanco Levi y Petra empezaron a salir, quedando por sentado que el corazón de la joven era de Levi y no de él.

Petra soltó una corta risita que tomó por sorpresa a Eren.

— Son sólo rumores, Eren —dijo en tono tranquilizador—. Lo que en realidad pasó fue que Izumi-san tuvo un accidente en su bicicleta.

—¿Y Asano-kun?

—Iba a mudarse al día siguiente así que supongo que antes de irse quiso confesarse —explicó—. Levi no tuvo nada qué ver con ellos. Confía en mí.

Eren respiró aliviado. Así que nunca estuvo en peligro realmente. Pero aun así, todavía le daba un poco miedo. No podía olvidar esa mirada que le dio aquel día, y todavía le causaba escalofríos. Pero si Petra-san decía que todo estaría bien, pues, debía confiar en ella.

* * *

—¿Y el mocoso Yeager? —preguntó Levi. No estaba con Petra, lo cual era raro porque siempre la acompañaba a la hora del almuerzo.

—Está con sus compañeros, creo —pausó un momento para tomar un bocado de arroz—. Te tiene miedo.

Oh, vaya, eso sonaba bien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Oluo le dijo lo de Izumi-san y Asano-kun —comentó despreocupadamente tomando otro bocado de arroz.

La declaración fue horrida.

—Se lo merecían.

Petra se atragantó con la comida

* * *

.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños WhiteRabbit21!_

 _Esta historia nació como un intento de cumplir el deseo nro. 2 de WhiteRabbit21, el cual era un triángulo amoroso con Levi y Eren pero que no terminara en yaoi. Sí, de nuevo soy hada madrina xD_

 _No sé si esto pueda calificar como triángulo amoroso. Me disculpo de antemano si no llena ese concepto, pero la verdad no soy fanática de esas parejas donde X personaje no es capaz de definir sus sentimientos y termina jugando con el corazón de los dos otros pobres personajes. Hay más motivos, pero no es el momento para hablar de ello._

 _Con esta historia, quise representar un cariño más bien inocente, confundido, que no llega al amor como tal sino que es más bien un amor platónico que es superado y olvidado rápidamente. Jugué un poco con los hechos del manga adaptándolos a este universo para establecer las relaciones entre los personajes. También hay elementos exagerados, por así decirlo, tomados de animes como Lucky Star, Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, etc., donde por ejemplo siempre hay una chica bella y súper popular que todos aman. En cuanto a este último aspecto, repito, es un elemento clásico del anime que tomé como referencia y exageré un poco, bajo ningún concepto quiero convertir a Petra en una infame Mary Sue súper perfecta. Hay otros elementos exagerados también, creo que son notables a lo largo de la historia..._

 _Ah, y por si acaso leyeron mal, en la historia dice que Petra es p_ _ **R**_ _efecta, no p_ _ **E**_ _rfecta xD_

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Les invito a unirse al foro_ _ **Cuartel General de Trost,**_ _actualmente tenemos un reto, y ustedes también pueden pedir sus regalos de cumpleaños (aquí: topic/169453/127010611/1/Agencias-de-noticias-Belk-Stalkeo-a-los-fans)._

 _¡Gracias por leer y hasta luego!_

—Fanfiction, 23 de septiembre de 2015.


End file.
